A Crow with a Fever
by ShinkuHikari
Summary: Tsukune dumps a sick, hallucinating Ruby onto Mizore to take care of. A Ruby x Mizore one-shot fic (never seen one of those, have you?) rated T For sickness-induced actions


A Crow with a Fever

"Why are you dumping her on me?!" Mizore Shirayuki shouted at her friend Tsukune, who was carrying a girl in his arms.

"Because everyone else isn't in their dorms, and I've got remedial classes," Tsukune replied "You're the only one who isn't gone. Plus I found her wandering around the campus in this weather!" Mizore looked outside, it was a winter wonderland.

"What's wrong with the weather?" Mizore asked, being a yuki-onna (snow woman) she didn't mind the bitter cold the winter brought in.

"Mizore! This isn't a time for jokes! Now can you please take her in, she's got a really bad fever!" Tsukune begged.

Mizore nodded, and Tsukune quickly slipped the girl into Mizore's arms. "Thanks Mizore!" he called as he ran out of the girl's dorm house.

Mizore closed the door with her foot and turned, she sighed and began to walk to her bed. She started to wobble under the girl's weight. "Wow Ruby, you weigh a lot" Mizore smiled as she looked at her sleeping friend. _Wow, she's so cute when she sleeps. _Mizore caught herself _Wait, did I just say she was cute?_ Mizore shook her head as she laid Ruby on the bed. Mizore put her hand on Ruby's forehead and quickly drew it back "Wow, you're burning up" Mizore said. Mizore went to her closet and pulled out the blankets she never used. She unfolded them and laid them across her friend. She then got a bucket of cold water and soaked a towel in it. Mizore folded the towel and placed it on Ruby's forehead.

Ruby began to thrash about in the bed, throwing her arms about as if she were tied up and she stated to scream "Please you ladyship! Let me go!" Ruby repeated herself over and over "Let me go! Please! I promise I won't do anything bad ever again! I promise!" Mizore felt like crying. She remembered how her friend used to live on witch hill, and was sometimes choked and beaten by her ladyship's vines whenever she did something bad.

"Ruby, it's ok! You're here, at Youkai academy, with Tsukune and Moka, Yukari and Kurumu. I'm here for you! Please calm down" Mizore grabbed Ruby's hand and put it to her cheek. Ruby began to calm down a bit. "It's alright, I'm here for you" Mizore soothed. Slowly, Ruby calmed down, and she was back to sleeping. Mizore sighed a breath of relief and she went into the kitchen to begin making soup. She cut up the tomatoes, the celery, and the basil. She threw all of the chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling broth. She heard a shuffling noise coming from the bed. Mizore turned her head to make sue Ruby wasn't thrashing about again, and she saw the bed empty of the witch. All that remained were _her clothing. _"Ruby! What are you doing?"

Ruby walked into the kitchen _completely naked_ with a book in her hand and said "I'm trying to read to the sloths thank you very much!" her voice sounded as if she was lazy and insane.

"Ruby put on your clothes right now!" Mizore shouted as she quickly turned to face her friend. She turned back to the boiling pot so Ruby wouldn't see her blush.

Ruby crossed her arms and shook her head vigorously. "I can't read to the sloths that way!" Mizore sighed and went into the bathroom and brought out a robe.

"At least wear this" Mizore slipped the robe onto Ruby and tied it tightly. "The sloths won't mind if you wore a robe."

Ruby looked at her friend a smiled a big cheesy smile "Ya know, you're cute" she said as she tapped Mizore's noise. Mizore blushed a deep red, _what the hell am I doing? I thought I liked Tsukune!_

"You're sick, Ruby. And you're hallucinating. Go sit down." Mizore ordered.

Ruby walked to the window instead and said "Why are puppies raining upward?" Mizore looked out of the window. It was snowing, d_ownward. _Mizore sighed and went back to the soup. She turned off her oven and poured some soup in a bowl. She walked over to Ruby, sat her down in a chair, and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Now drink your soup, you need to get healthy" Mizore pushed the bowl of soup into Ruby's hands and sat down beside her, Mizore put her head down and smiled at her friend. "It's like taking care of a five-year-old" she muttered.

"Can I go outside now?" Ruby asked as soon as she finished. Mizore looked up, and shook her head. "Why not?" Ruby whined.

"Because you're not wearing anything" Mizore replied.

"But the salamander's not wearing anything!"

"Well he's not going outside either." Mizore said, then she stood up pushed Ruby towards her bed "Now you need to get more rest" She tucked Ruby into the bed, and made her as comfortable as possible, Ruby fell instantly asleep. Mizore sighed, _Jeez she's a handful. What do I do now?_ She wondered. _ What was I gonna do before Tsukune dropped off Ruby? Oh yeah, nothing. Well I'll just eat something. _Mizore got some more soup, cooled it to a comfortable temperature, and drank it quickly.

She turned to look at her friend, who was shaking. Mizore ran over and felt the witch's forehead. The temperature was going down quickly, and soon it was at normal temperature. Ruby woke up and looked around. "Where am I? Why am I naked?" She asked.

"You're in my dorm, and you were hallucinating and took off your clothes. You got sick" Mizore explained. She also began explaining everything else that happened once Ruby put back on her clothing. Mizore looked at the floor, away from Ruby's gaze "And when you were in bed, you started shaking. You were screaming about that witch who took care of you. You were acting as if you were tied up. I'm so sorry" Mizore looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. Ruby looked at her friend, and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You and your friends. Without you guys, I could've killed so many people. Thank you."

Mizore wiped away her tears and brought her friend to the dorm door. "Do you think you can get home quick enough?" Ruby nodded and turned to head out. but she turned back, and gave her friend a quick kiss on the cheek. She ran off through the halls, leaving behind a stunned Mizore. Mizore was blushing madly, but then she closed her eyes. And smiled.

~The next day~

Mizore was walking the the newspaper club's room. And as she did, she heard whispers.

"Were they really doing that?"

"I heard them, her dorm is next to mine"

"Wow, you'd never see those two as a couple"

"Her? With that girl who works in the store? No way!"

Mizore wondered what the hell everyone was talking about, when she walked into the clubroom. Kurumu and Yukari stared at her, smothering their laughter. Moka and Tsukune also stared wide eyed. Gin was the first to speak "So, you like her don't you?" he asked.

Mizore blushed "Wh-wh-who are you talking a-a-about?" she stuttered.

"Haven't you heard? Rumor has it, you were sleeping with Ruby yesterday" Kurumu said.

Mizore's eyes widened "No no! that didn't happen at all! I was just taking care of her when she got sick!" she explained.

"What about when she was naked?" Yukari smiled slyly.

"She was hallucinating!" Mizore almost shouted.

"Then what's with the blush on your face?" Gin asked, pointing at Mizore.

Mizore covered her face with her hands, her lollipop stick sticking out.

Everyone laughed at her, and a crow flew onto the window sill. Mizore noticed it and removed her hands to show a smile. Everyone looked towards the window, and the crow instantly flew away.

"That was Ruby wasn't it?" Kurumu laughed. Mizore went back to stuttering. That was all the crow could here from where she was.

_That adorable idiot _the crow thought.


End file.
